This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When potty training children, it is often difficult to get a child accustomed to using a toilet when the child is at a location outside of the home. In order to habituate the child to using his or her “potty,” it would be ideal to bring the potty everywhere the child goes. Realistically, it would be difficult to transport the child's potty, for example, while running errands or traveling, because conventional potties are rigid and bulky. In addition, the child might be embarrassed to be carrying the potty. Although portable potties are known in the art, they are still large and bulky because they typically include a seat with retractable legs. In addition, in order to conceal the portable potty, manufacturers may include a travel case similar to a briefcase.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address the above described disadvantages by providing a portable potty that is stylish, compact, and easy to construct and collapse.